To the Underground and Back: Part 1
by SealedHearts
Summary: Never is Christine more surprised than when Jareth appears and whisks her away to the Underground to test her in the Labyrinth...and he knows she's seen the movie. Little does he realize, he's gotten more than he's bargained for! With a Christian twist. Rated Teen to be safe for martial arts action and thematic elements.
1. Enter the Goblin King

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers! Here is a short story I wrote for the Labyrinth. Keep in mind that I have opted out of writing every scene from the movie as I feel they don't always contribute to the main plot. If you choose to review, no flames please, as they never help anyone. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

_It was just like any other night. Having finished my classes for the day, I had come home and done the work assigned. When I was talking with Mom was I reminded she and Dad had been invited to the neighbors' annual party. They'd be leaving around 5:30 and wouldn't be home until well after midnight. "So don't party too hard!" my mother jokes… _

"No worries, Mom," I reassure her, "nothing happens around here. I'll probably play Portal or watch a movie or something."

They leave shortly after 5:30, as predicted.

After putting in some laundry, I sit down in the living room, glancing at the skylight above me. I sigh. Let's face it: I'm bored.

"What can I do, Lord?" I mummer aloud. "I could play Portal, watch some TV, read… Ack, who am I kidding? This would be the perfect night for an adventure—Kingdom Hearts, fighting Schmidt, or even Labyrinth!" I rise from my slouched position and make my way to the kitchen. "Well," I reason, "let's get something to eat in the meantime."

I go to the pantry, reaching for a peanut butter bar when I hear a clap of thunder—and the shattering of glass. I freeze. Quickly grabbing the phone, I race towards the sound. The living room! I inch forward before flattening myself against a wall. Leaning around the corner, I see one of the windows has been shattered. _What the…?_ My senses alert, I scan the room. I don't hear any movement or see any one. _Maybe it was a freak accident_, I think as I move forward to gaze at the shards in the carpet. I begin to dial Mom's number to tell her the situation when I hear a sound. Stiffening, I whip around mid-dial.

No one.

_Okay, seriously creepy_._ Now I _know_ someone's here._ Aware of my surroundings, I move to the center of the room. If I'm in the center, I'll have enough time to react should someone jump me. I scan the area again, dialing 911 as I do so. I need a weapon, anything I can defend myself with.

My heart sinks when the call doesn't go through. _Oh no…_

"Don't waste your time," a crisp voice says behind me. "The line's been disconnected."

I whirl around in shock.

Jareth.

Impossible, and yet, dressed in his billowing, bat-like attire, the Goblin King stands before me.

Without a word, I turn and rush to get Dad's pocket knife lying nearby—and am met with an invisible barrier.

"Leaving in the middle of a conversation isn't very polite," he snickers.

"So sorry!" I reply, using sarcasm to mask my fear. I turn to face him, seeing he appears amused.

"You're being remarkably calm," he remarks. "I think you're taking my appearance rather well."

"Why _are_ you here?" I demand, crossing my arms. "Besides showering the place with glitter."

"Don't seem so surprised, Christine. Moments ago from my throne I heard you wish for an adventure. I am here to grant it." Jareth smiles, showing his sharp teeth.

"Let's get one thing straight," I reply, holding up a hand, "I didn't _wish_ for this."

"The principle is the same."

I stand my ground. "Well, I'm not going anywhere with you," I step into the all familiar fighting stance, "and I will fight if I have to."

Jareth, not fazed, cocks his head to the side and smirks. "Cute. You remind me of a certain young woman I used to know. She was just as determined as you. However, do not think you can intimidate me that easily." In a flash, he towers over me, causing me to involuntarily gasp. Noting my reaction, he says more to himself, "I'll keep that in mind."

Fighting to maintain my composure, I meet his eyes. "Leave." I growl.

He seems disappointed. "As you wish," he replies sullenly.

By the time I catch the meaning of his words, I'm too late. As I step back to flee, his hand shoots out and grabs my arm. There's a white flash—and then nothing.

* * *

Groaning, I find I'm on the ground. I grip my head, disoriented. _What a weird dream. I dreamt the King of the goblins was real._ Slowly I sit up, opening my eyes to see Jareth standing over me. He looks positively ecstatic. _Never mind._

"Let me guess," I moan, "the Underground."

"You're a sharp one!" He taunts. Stooping down to my level, he sneers, "And from the moment you arrived here, I gained access to your mind. Now that I know you've seen the movie, I know you're aware of what's at stake. You have 13 hours; my castle has the way home. If you fail to get there in time, _you_ will suffer dire consequences. See you then!" He vanishes before I have a retort ready.

_Fine. Looks like I'm fighting for myself_. I stumble to my feet. Finding there to be nothing but wilderness in front of me, I cross my arms in thought. So, for whatever reason, it appears Henson's movie isn't just fiction. Which is actually majorly cool. With that fact established… "The Labyrinth shouldn't be too hard to find. Where could it be, Lord?"

I turn around. "Oh."

Jareth had brought me right to the entrance.

_How thoughtful of him to save me all the trouble_, I think. "Okay, let's get started."


	2. Piece of Cake

_Wow…I'm actually in the Labyrinth… _I waltz through the yellow-bricked entrance, ignoring Hoggle as I do so. He gapes as I walk by, allowing a faerie to escape his deadly spray.

"Wait!" I hear him call.

Having seen the movie, I skip the worm (although the tea would have been nice) and go to the left. Castle should be nearby.

"Wait up!"

Moments later, I notice Hoggle tagging along behind me, drawn by my boldness and apparent knowledge of the maze thus far. I stop and face him, watching him catch his breath.

"Thanks," he rasps, hands on his knees. When he has recovered, he looks up at me with curiosity. "I beg your pardon for following you," he says, "but, well, who are you? How did you get here?"

"My name is Christine, and Jareth kidnapped me and is forcing me to take on his Labyrinth or I'll suffer the consequences."

He stares in response.

"Now that's out of the way, you're not going to turn me over to Jareth like you did Sarah, are you?"

Intimidated, the hobgoblin stutters, "No-no, of course not! To be honest, I don't mind foiling Jareth again. Since Sarah's left, things have gone back to the way they were—with Jareth as a slave driver!"

I chuckle at his obvious disdain for the Goblin King. "Fine by me. Come along then." Although I love my solitude, I admit I'm glad for the company. Plus, I never felt the Holy Spirit flare up at his presence, so that's a good sign.

The maze twists and turns, seeming to be endless. We walk on in silence until Hoggle remarks, "You're not like her, you know."

When I glance at him for an explanation, he elaborates, "Sarah. You seem different from her."

"My age probably has a lot to do with it," I reply.

We eventually come to a courtyard, where we are greeted by the sounds of shouts and pain. Ludo.

"Are we stuck in a loop or something?" I exclaim, "I went left!" Having vented, I crouch down behind a wall and survey the scene before me.

The great loveable beast is helplessly tied upside down, being jabbed with spears by armored goblins. He yowls in fear. I have to do something! I notice Hoggle is next to me, trembling as he uses me as a shield.

Despite this disloyalty, I attempt to shake him out of his fear. "Come on, now, Hoggle; you're fine. Help me find a good rock—we need to get their attention."

"We-we do?"

The look I give him spurs him into action. "What about this one?" he offers me a stone.

"Perfect—thanks." I look back around the corner and spy a goblin taller than the rest located in the center of the mob. Having pinpointed my victim and taking aim, I pray, "Okay God, make this count!" I fling the stone and it hits the goblin in the back of the head. Hoggle laughs in spite of himself as he watches the guard look around in confusion.

"Hey!" I shout, standing up from my hiding place. "You leave him alone!"

The goblins turn towards me in surprise and anger. Three of them instantly charge forward. While Hoggle cries out, I stand my ground. I lunge forward, which catches the creatures off guard. Wrenching the spear from the center one, I sweep it under the warriors' feet, causing them to fall. Using the spear as my own weapon, I deflect a stab to the sky and kick the beast away. He falls back, crashing into his comrades. I front-snap kick another in the face. He cries out, clutching his nose. The remaining guards stare in shock. Taking the spear, I now hold in front of me like a bo staff.

"Who's next?" I challenge.

They turn and flee, clunky armor echoing off the courtyard walls.

I smile in victory. "Thanks, Lord," I praise Him, "that was fun!"

Hoggle emerges from his hiding place, his eyes wide in disbelief. "How did you learn to DO that?"

"An older brother and a love for fighting," I reply with a wink. "Now…" I glance at Ludo, who is observing me cautiously, "how to get him down?"

Ludo tenses as I near him. "Easy, big fella," I say in what I hope is a soothing tone, "you remember Hoggle, don't you? We're gonna try and free you, okay?"

He slowly nods his shaggy head in consent.

"Great!" I exclaim, rising. "Okay, Lord, show me what to do."

_Up._

I look up and notice Ludo's tied by a single rope, with the cord being pulled over branches. Following the line of tension, I see the end is tied around a nearby trunk—like a pulley!

"Alright, Hoggle," I say, "I know what to do, but I'm going to need your help to do it."

"Okay…" he replies uncertainly.

"Now," I begin, guiding him, "do you see how they used the rope as a pulley?" he nods, "Our best bet is to untie the rope and use the trunk as a way to lower him down. Do you understand?"

He hobbles over to where I stand as a reply.

"When I untie the knot, we need to make sure the rope continues to be wrapped around the tree for as long as we can keep it. Coat your palms with sand—it'll help you grip better."

After he has done so, I work swiftly on the knot. When I'm down to the last twist, I hand Hoggle the remaining slack. "When I undo this, pull as hard as you can—then we'll relax it bit by bit. Okay…now!"

My hands burn as the rope lurches forward, causing Ludo to plunge forward a few inches; he yelps. I dig my feet into the ground, resisting the force which threatens to drag us along with it. "Now," I say through gritted teeth, "nice and easy."

Tense, I let up ever so slightly, Hoggle following suit. Inch by inch, Ludo drops to the ground when—SNAP!

I'm pulled forward with Hoggle falling on top of me. Ludo lets out a cry as he crashes to the ground.

"Ludo!" I scramble to my feet, rushing to his aid. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ludo hurt!" he moans as I untie his ropes and lug him into a sitting position.

"But you're free." I counter.

Hoggle consoles the beast as I look back at our pulley set-up. Walking over to the pieces of rope on the ground I notice something shiny. Stooping down, I see it's a small dagger, the head of a goblin as the pommel. I scan my surroundings when I spy a barn owl perched in a faraway tree.

The bird returns my gaze before turning and flying away. I shake my head in irritation, gripping the knife. _That fiend! I _knew_ it wasn't friction!_

I turn and realize my companions are looking at me with curiosity. I give the blade to the hobgoblin. "Looks like our 'friend' was responsible." Although Hoggle pales, I dismiss his reaction, "But no use dwelling on it."

Facing Ludo, I hold out my hand, "My name is Christine! It's nice to meet you!"

He shakes my hand vigorously with his paw. "Cwisteen friend!"

Laughing, I correct him, "No, no, it's CHRIStine. Can you say Chris?"

"Cwis!"

"Well, close enough."

…_After swapping stories, did I gather that Jareth had Ludo captured because he wanted to recreate challenges from the movie. Knowing we were going after the Goblin King, Ludo decided to join us. "Power in numbers," I agreed as we set off… _

After hours of wandering, I admit, "Okay, we're lost."

We sag against the stone walls to rest.

"I feel like we've been going around in circles," Hoggle complains. Ludo grunts in agreement.

I sigh. "Let's take a break for a while."

I sit down on the ground, looking from side to side. How much time had gone by? Have we made any progress? Although I had originally kept the direction of the castle, I soon lost it among all the twists and turns and dead-ends. I draw my knees to my chest, resting my head against the stone behind me. Ludo and Hoggle sit opposite my position.

Closing my eyes, I reason, _I just need to think for a bit. Reassess the situation. Holy Father, I praise You for getting me this far. Although we know what happens in the movie, things are playing out a bit differently than expected. Please continue to guard each of us from the devil's schemes. How's that for parallelism—Jareth being like Satan. Given Sarah's last words to him, that would make sense. Wait. If that's true, then Your Word will have power over him! Thank You for that revelation. I don't know how much time is left, but I know You are faithful. I praise Thee in Thy Son's holy Name, amen._

Having finished, I look up at the sky. The sun is past its zenith, which means we probably have about six hours left. Hang on. I glance at Ludo, a plan forming.

"Ludo, do you mind giving me a leg up?"

The beast looks at me quizzically.

"I want to climb up to the top of the wall to see where we are," I explain, "but it's too mossy for me to do it myself. Can you help me up?"

"Yes, Ludo can!" He holds out a shaggy paw for me to step into. As I climb up his shoulder, Hoggle stares.

"What are ye _doin'?_" the hobgoblin sputters. "Are ye _mad?_"

"Just following the rule that 'not everything's fair,' Hoggle," I reply lightly to his dismay. I pull myself up over the edge and try to get my bearings. The castle is in the north which means…it seems we've been heading south-east this entire time! "Guys!" I say excitedly, "I see the castle! We need to head—"

But I never get to finish my sentence. Trap doors open under each of us and we fall. "Whoa!" I cry before plunging into darkness. Air rushing by me, it isn't long until I see light approaching underneath.

"Jareth, I didn't say 'piece of cake,'" I yell to the dark, "just so you know!"


	3. Pyromania

**Author's Note: Decided to add this snippet in here upon request. What meant to be a small scene became a chapter. The next chapter after this one does things a little out of order, but it still works. :)**

* * *

Okay—ground coming at me—I tuck my legs up to my chest, hoping to minimize the impact. And…now! I make contact with the ground. Before I can try and absorb the jarring pain with a roll, I find I'm already slanted.

"Oof!" I gasp as I roll down the hill in surprise. I land on my back when I reach level ground. Dizzy, I close my eyes and wait for all of the pain and shock to subside.

"So that was clearly a bad idea. _Thank_ you, Jareth."

I find I'm covered in dirt, grass and leaves. Just where the heck am I? I look to the left—the Bog of Eternal Stench (so that's where the pleasant smell was coming from). To the right, I make out a forest overshadowed by a sloping cliff. At the top, I make out larger, denser foliage.

I stumble to my feet. "Hoggle!" I shout, "Ludo! Where are you?" Coming to a stream, I bathe my face and brush myself off, pulling leaves and twigs out of my hair. I call for my friends again, but no response. No telling where they could be.

Venturing into the small wood, I hear nothing but the sounds of my own feet crunching twigs and dead leaves. Weird. And then—

Giggling.

I freeze, alert. Closing my eyes, I try to pinpoint the fading echo. Sensing nothing but thick stillness, I continue, unnerved.

Raucous laughter shatters the tense silence, causing me to flinch. I whirl around to see a flaming red creature nestled with the branches of a tree. A Firey.

"So you want to slow me down, do you, Jareth?" I whisper. "Not if I can help it." I turn tail and run. If I can get to the cliff via the slope, then I can lose these guys! I skid to a stop as Fireys drop down from the trees, surrounding me.

"Time to par-TAY!" One whoops with glee.

Chuckling high-pitched giggles that set my teeth on edge, the lanky creatures begin to dance around me, thwarting any opening for escape. Mind racing, I count roughly fifteen. Too many for me to keep track of.

As some break off to roughhouse, I feel a slender hand curl around my shoulder.

In no mood for games, I whirl around, surprising the gremlin. "Remove your hand, or your head _will_ roll," I growl.

The crazy smile remains plastered on the imp's face before he springs away. He simply snickers and rejoins the rowdy cluster.

The larger of the two groups begins hooting and whistling. A bright flash catches my attention and my eyes widen in horror: Fire. They're playing with fire in a _forest!_ Are they_ insane?_

A ball of flame is suddenly launched in my direction. I drop to the ground just in time, heat soaring over me. A Firey catches the burning orb, juggling it dangerously. As I recover from nearly being incinerated, I feel two furry hands grab my arms. "Hey!" I cry, as I'm pulled to my feet.

"Chill out, girl!" the creature exclaims as I break an arm free.

"I need these!" I reply hotly, trying to wrench the other arm away.

"What for?"

"So I can do _this!_" I throw a solid hook to the creature's head, causing him to careen to the side and drop my arm.

Now that I'm free, I sprint through the crazy crowd, more than aware they've started detaching their limbs. My speed spiking with adrenaline (_Thanks, God!_), I quickly cover ground to the slope. I hear scattered giggling behind me; they're probably swinging from the trees like the monkeys they are. I evaluate the slope as I near it: rocks, sand, large boulders. As long as I don't slip, I should get to the top no problem. I start a small leap off a rock to get my momentum going. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down!_ Using my hands to pull myself along, I glance back to see the fire gang scrambling up after me. One of them, the smartest of the bunch, follows the path I've taken.

"We can show you a good time, dearie!" he hollers after me.

"No thanks," I reply quickly, "as our ideas on fun are two completely different things. I like to keep my body in one piece, thank you very much!"

I turn back to my task to gauge my progress—almost there!

My fingers brush over the blades of grass, causing me to grip to them tightly. Getting a better grasp, I begin to haul myself over the edge when a burning claw seizes my ankle.

I look down in shock to see the Fiery has clearly caught up with me.

"Let GO!" I shout, trying to shake him off.

"C'mon and play with us!" he begs.

"I think you need a time-out!" I answer firmly, using my free leg to aim. I kick him squarely in the face, causing him to let go and tumble down into the rest of his comrades. I watch as they roll down the slope in shrieks of glee and terror, landing in a dazed, tangled heap at the bottom.

All I can do is sigh with relief. My hands now shaking from the strain, I pull myself up and over the edge. My heart pounding, I glance down to see the fire gang has retreated back into the woods to resume their antics, limbs flying.

"Good riddance!" I say, shaking my head. "Those imps make my skin crawl."

I sit on the ground for some time, waiting for my heart rate to slow down. Once I'm calm, I look to my next challenge: another forest. Deep down, I tighten with apprehension. Something tells me it's _the_ forest…where _it_ happened. And yet, beyond the trees I can make out the faint outline of a bridge. That means Sir Didymus!

_Okay,_ I tell myself, _just get through the forest to Sir Didymus. He's your only goal; block everything else out. God'll take care of you_.


	4. Waltz of Defiance

**Author's Note: So I realized events are slightly out of order (ie, dream before Didymus), but they do not impact the story as a whole. **

* * *

All right. Do I have anything on me that could be of use? Searching my pockets, I find a receipt with a small pencil. That works. Going to a nearby tree, I write a note for Hoggle and Ludo in case they come this way: _I've gone to the bridge. I'll see you there. –Chris_

After sticking the note between branches, I come away from the cliffside and enter the forest. I can't lose any more time. After calling for my companions in vain for a third time, I realize I'm hungry. It's felt like ages since I've had anything.

"No, I can't," I reprimand myself. Spying a tree full of peaches, I shudder. "No thanks." I check my pockets again for a substitute, finding a stick of gum. Tearing off some of it, I realize it'll have to do until I'm out of the forest. My stomach growls in protest but I ignore it. I can't eat anything from here. _I'm not that naïve, Jareth!_

I arrive at the end of the woods, seeing the bridge with the fierce little dog at attention in the distance.

See, nothing to it.

I make my way to the crossing when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck. "What the—?" My hand shoots to investigate. "What was that?" A bee? Mosquito?

A dart.

My eyes widen in horror at the lethal item between my fingers. Oh no… No!

I break into a sprint for the bridge when I'm overcome with waves of dizziness. To my dismay, I feel my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. Everything is spinning. _Can't think…straight._ _Sleepy…!_ Trying to fight back the fog, I slow to an agonizing crawl. Darkness clouds my vision.

_God, _I plead_, protect me. _

* * *

I wake to find I am lying down on something soft—with a bright light overhead. As my vision clears and my eyes adjust, I see the light comes from a crystal chandelier. Wait, my glasses! I put my hands to my eyes when I realize my vision is perfect. Must be contacts… Sky-blue satin catches my eye, causing me gasp. My clothes!

Sitting up, I find I've been placed on a red velvet couch before turning my attention to my attire. The jeans and tank have been replaced by a beautiful ball-gown. My shoulders are bare. The neckline gracefully plunges ever so slightly. Shimmering blue lace hugs my torso, revealing gossamer material underneath. Flaring at the waist, the sky-blue dress swells like a blossoming rose. I can make out intricate beadwork, but can't tell if they're symbols or just for decoration. Gloves shape my arms, ending before the shoulders shaped like the tips of petals. Around my neck I find a silver necklace and I feel a thin tiara at my head. My hair appears to be swept back away from my face, falling in curls behind me. I lift my feet to examine them; they are manicured and have been fitted into shoes which at first glance look like glass slippers.

I give a mental face-palm. Cinderella. Of course. If this were any other time, I'd be ecstatic.

Remaining seated, I look around. I'm in a white hallway with a marble floor. On one side, I see a mirror with a vase and table underneath. On the other, there is a door guarded by goblins—but these beasts are well over six feet, much larger than the minions I fought earlier. They notice me staring and bristle. Directly in front of me, I see double doors with lavish handles; I grow cold as the Spirit pulses in warning. My ears, however, perk up at the sound of music playing on the other side.

_There has to be a way out of here, I just have to remain calm. The mirror, the vase. If I can beat the guards, I can escape without encountering Jareth. _I stand up casually before turning to walk to the mirror and stare at the occupant. _That's…me? I'm…beautiful._ I take a step forward—and run into a barrier.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

I hear movement and turn towards the source: the guards have advanced several paces forward, as if telling me not to try and get past them. With a sickening feeling, I realize I have no choice. I have to go in.

I now stand in front of the doors, staring at the fine handles with dread. _Father, _I pray, _I sense Your Spirit, but it seems I have no choice. By Your Son and Your love, guard me. Provide a way for Your daughter to escape. In Jesus' Name, I pray. Amen._

Although my heart begins to thud in my chest, I feel a calmness settle over me. It is in this peace that I open the doors and step inside.

The first thing I realize is the music—it's Bard Dance by Enya. Before me is a sea of masked dancers. Dressed from gorgeous gowns to intricate coats, they chatter among themselves excitedly. I find I'm at the bottom of marble steps with no desire to walk up them. The guests notice my hesitancy, slowly turning to stare at me. With their faces hidden behind ghoulish masks, I find it difficult to tell what their expressions are. They suddenly hush and the music ends as if by command; the sea begins to part in front of me to reveal a lone figure.

Jareth.

He hands his mask to a lady beside him before striding towards me. He commands all the attention like the King he is, and yet all I can think about is looking for an exit. I instinctively back up, finding the doors have closed—and they won't budge! Squelching the rising panic, I look up to see Jareth approaching. Regally dressed, he wears his trademark sapphire coat with white breeches and black boots.

He now stands before me at the top of the stairs, his face unreadable. I struggle to remain calm even as my heart beats like a frantic bird against its cage. Jareth descends and bows before me in courtesy.

I respond by standing there.

Perceiving my quiet act of rebellion, he allows a small smile to escape.

"Come, my dear," he says, entwining my arm along his own. Instantly, I attempt to break away, but his other hand clamps down on mine like iron, forcing me to remain beside him. "Let us not keep our guests waiting."

We ascend, the silent sea drawing back to gives us way to the center of the room. I try to ignore the myriad of stares and leers as Jareth motions for the orchestra to play something new. As a wistful waltz begins and the dancers resume their pairs, I furtively scan the room; dismayed when I see nothing but the nobles (no chairs!), I reluctantly turn back to my partner.

Jareth stands facing me, my hands in his. "I knew blue would look beautiful on you," he comments, evidently pleased. "How are you?"

"Dressed in your jewels and finery? Never more disgusted."

He laughs quietly at my response. "You have a cruel heart, my child."

My face burns when he steps closer. It seems he remembers my reaction from earlier. The Spirit sears through me when Jareth drops his hand to my waist, prompting me to flee. I pull to the side in attempt to twist away when his other hand grabs my own fiercely.

"Not that easily," he threatens softly, gracefully drawing me back into position. Just standing there sends tingles of warning up my spine.

I do my best to glare in defiance as we begin to turn in time with the floating melody.

We dance.

He remains silent, which allows my mind to wander in spite of myself. _How much time has passed since I came here? It's like everything has stopped. The music is absolutely lovely. And Jareth… _I sense his fluid movements as we glide around the sparkling room and animated guests. _He's…a wonderful dancer_.I feel my heartbeat slow even as the voice in the back of my mind warns the one I waltz with is dangerous.

"How are you enjoying my labyrinth so far?" Jareth's voice cuts into my thoughts, jostling me back to reality.

"Besides being abducted, having the floor come out from under me, and being shot with a dream-inducing dart, I think it's just fantastic!" I reply on cue.

There's a hint of a smile at my sarcasm before his expression turns serious. "You could stay," he whispers softly. "I need a Queen by my side. You would be perfect."

I stare in disbelief at his honesty. "You're…_serious?_"

"Now more than ever," he twirls me.

"Why should I believe you?" I challenge his offer. "You said that to Sarah too!" My words don't faze him. As he draws me back, he changes tactics.

"You'll always have adventures here," he entices me. "Every day, you can be someone different, fight new enemies, encounter challenges that will test you, body and mind. You'll be able to do whatever you want."

I admit the offer is certainly tempting. He knows me well. Having adventures is something I have craved for over ten years, and yet… "I have responsibilities," I counter, "and I can't just drop everything. I can't be so selfish when I know people need me. Besides, as much as I desire them, some dreams aren't meant to come true!"

"Here they can."

I stop, mentally suspended before slowly shaking my head. "No." I reply firmly. "God will lead me where I should go. What He desires for me is more rewarding than anything I could ever hope for." I look up to see him quickly mask his anger with patience. _I'll remember that_.

"If that is the case, then allow me one last word."

"And what might that be?" I hiss icily.

His answer is to violently draw me closer. The hand at my waist is now at my back to prevent me from escaping. I gasp in surprise, but find I am silenced by his gaze. I consider kicking him in the groin, but I'm too close and the dress keeps me from landing a hard blow.

"Your parting gift, of course," he declares, his eyes holding mine.

My bird of a heart comes to life and the Spirit courses through me like fire.

I begin to feel light-headed, dizzy. Must be an enchantment…

He drops the hand holding my own and moves to the back of my head, forcing my face closer to his. I dimly realize what he's about to do.

I…feel weak, ashamed that I feel like I'm about to faint. _Jareth…you don't know me at all._

He drops closer, his lips hovering over mine. Disoriented, I am vaguely aware of the Spirit screaming at me. Everything is beginning to fade.

Closer—closer!

"Excuse me. I would like to have a turn if you don't mind."

I blink in surprise, the spell shattered by the unassuming question. We both turn and stare at the stranger, me in relief, Jareth in complete annoyance.

A masked man dressed in black stands before us. I take the opportunity to break away from the Goblin King's hold and move closer to my savior.

"How DARE you interrupt us," Jareth growls before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "I don't recognize you. You're not from my kingdom. _Who are you?_"

"I'm your worst nightmare," the stranger smiles, then reaches back and punches Jareth in the face.

As his foe reels back, the man turns to me. "Go, get to the exit. I'll hold him off so you can escape."

I nod my thanks before grabbing my skirts and running. No time to lose—I know better than to waste it by getting in a fight I could just as easily avoid. The guests are shocked to silence, giving me the chance to push by them. At the foot of the stairs, I turn to see Jareth is stunned, massaging his jaw in irritation. The stranger has drawn his rapier, placing himself between me and the Goblin King.

I turn and flee, but not before catching the stranger's words, "You will pay for attempting to seduce a daughter of the Most High!"

Most High! An angel! Excited, I rush to the double doors. Fueled by new-found strength, I yank the doors open and burst into glorious light.


	5. Surprise!

**Author's Note: Hello, my dear readers! I had originally planned to post this chapter on later in the week, but because of the enthusiasm, I couldn't bear to make you wait that long! Look forward to the last chapter being posted this Friday. The final battle is drawing near…and it will be intense! Enjoy!**

* * *

"My Lady!"

"Cwis!"

"Wake up, girl!"

I let out a gasp as I sit up quickly, which is the wrong thing to do. The blood rushes to my head, causing me to sink back into leathery hands: Hoggle. "Thank you," I murmur. "What happened?"

"After we were separated, I tried to find you two," the hobgoblin explains, "I found Ludo easily enough, but you were nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, by the time we had cleared the Bog and the Fireys, Ludo saw your note. We found Sir Didymus trying to wake you a few minutes ago."

"How much time has passed?"

"About a few hours."

"A few hours!" I exclaim in dismay. "Time…seemed to stand still for me."

"What happened to you?"

I search around until I find the dart. "Jareth happened," I reply tersely. "Suffice it to say, God provided a way out. If it wasn't for Him, I'd still be trapped there." I shudder, and then notice Sir Didymus patiently standing nearby. I rise to his level and bow respectfuly. "Thank you for taking care of me, Sir Didymus."

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced, Lady…?"

"Oh, my name is Christine—or Chris for short."

"Lady Chris," the fox-terrier muses, "I like it. I like it indeed! Well, my Lady, it was an honor to watch over you. These two told me of your journey. It seems Jareth is up to his old tricks, and yet it also seems he has met his match with you and God!"

His words strike me. He _is_ the most medieval and chivalrous of all of the characters. It makes sense he would believe in God too. "Thank you for your faith in me," I reply, "and in Him, of course! But we must hurry. I have less than three hours left!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" cries Sir Didymus as he hops onto his faithful Ambrosius, "Let's go!"

* * *

About two hours later, we make it to the castle with no problem. Because of our success, however, I am wary.

"Be on your guard," I advise my friends. "Something doesn't feel right."

Sir Didymus and I lead in front with Hoggle and Ludo bringing up the rear. The village is deserted. Eerie. No guards? No metal monster to defeat? Then it hits me: the last time Sarah was here, the heroes used the town and the wilderness to their advantage. Ever since I've arrived, events, although chronological, have played out differently. My knowledge of such happenings has forced Jareth to tailor accordingly.

_We aren't going to fight here, _I realize, _He's making us come to him_.

"We'd better head straight to the castle," I decide. "Nothing's going to happen here."

Sir Didymus is the first to catch on, explaining to the others as I jog on ahead. The empty homes loom over us like resentful ghosts; the hot wind blowing through seems determined to wear us down.

One hour left! "No," I reprimand myself, "God'll work it out."

When the others join me, it takes all of our combined strength to open the doors. As we stand in the doorway, I feel determination raise my spirits. "All right!" I cry. "Time to dethrone Jareth once and for all!"

Light spilling through from behind us, we proceed with caution. My senses alert, I scan the area for signs of entry. It seems the castle's layout has changed. No maze of steps, no den of goblins. Torches line the walls overhead, revealing four doorways before us. There is a closed door in the center of these openings, set further down a hall.

Seconds of tense silence tick by. I flinch when shouts resound through the room. Not able to pinpoint the source, I yell, "Everyone, take a doorway!"

Ludo and I rush to the left set; Sir Dydimus and Hoggle take the right.

Here they come! The sound of clunking armor and weapons is unmistakable.

Suddenly, I hear the flapping of wings overhead. I look up to the ceiling—and find I'm looking into a goblin's red eyes. Strong arms grab me around the waist and lift me off the ground. This goblin has wings! _Flying monkeys!_

"Hey!" I struggle, a cry of surprise caught in my throat. I attempt to break free as he whisks me into the air, but to no avail.

"Cwis!" Ludo lunges for me, but misses; he crashes to the floor.

"No!" I command him, sharply. "Stay at your post and FIGHT!"

"Yes, we need to buy her time!" Sir Didymus agrees as an onslaught of goblins comes into view. "For Lady Chris, and the Most High God!" He charges forward as warriors pour into the vicinity.

The winged goblin, his claws biting into me, flies me to the center door, which opens to admit us. Without warning, he drops me inside and flaps away cackling.

"Whoa!" I gasp, trying to minimize the impact before ducking in for a roll. The execution, although perfect, is still painful along the stone floor. I stumble to my knees, rubbing my back and wincing. _I hope I didn't break anything…_

I hear the door creak close and the sound of it being bolted. Aside from the lock, I hear nothing but silence.

_God, please give them strength, _I intercede,_ and guard them from harm!_

I stand, finding I'm in a hallway lit with torches that reveal a solitary door at the end. Columns supporting the ceiling line the path I'm to take. Although I've never been to this part of the castle, I have no doubt of what waits on the other side.

_Holy Father,_ I pray as I walk forward, _it all comes down to this. I praise You for Your faithfulness, Your guidance, and Your protection. Thank You for rescuing me. This is the final battle—and I _know_ You will triumph. Use me as Your mouthpiece, Your warrior. I fight on behalf of Your Name to bring Your glory. I praise You. In Jesus' Name, amen._

When I finish, I have come to the end. The Holy Spirit pulses within me, a comfort that I'm not going through this ordeal alone.

"Let's do this," I whisper, pulling the door open and stepping inside.


	6. Evenly Matched

**Author's Note: It's finally here! Thank you for your patience! Also, there are Phantom of the Opera references. This story has been an exciting ride, and I praise Him for every bit of it! For those who like background music, I recommend "Alicia Discovers Nash's Dark World" followed by "Of One Heart, Of One Mind" by James Horner. Enjoy the final chapter of To the Underground and Back: Part 1!**

* * *

Caution in every step, I remain alert. It's a large circular room, with no entrance except the one now behind me. Torches hang from the ceiling in a decorative manner. In the center, encircled by steps covered in furs, is the throne. From where I stand, it appears to be made of bone, yet structured to permit lounging when desired. Soft cushions provide comfort, and curling ivory frames the border. Dressed in ebony and scarlet, the Goblin King himself reclines gracefully. Everything about him oozes confidence and victory, from his smug smile to his intense eyes.

"I can see you didn't want me to waste any time getting to you," I remark. "Tell me, how _did_ you fare against your party crasher?"

The smile disappears as Jareth directs his gaze to a wall. "It wasn't a pleasant affair," he admits, "but never mind that." He rises, facing me.

Automatically, I tense; he allows a smirk to thread through his countenance. "Back to this, are we?" he asks, descending. "I must say I am impressed." He meets my determined expression. "You were different from the others. You met the challenges in ways I'd never considered, and for that, I congratulate you."

"Enough of your games, Jareth! I made it here before time was up. You now have to send me home."

His goblin smile causes my heart to tighten with unease. "I'm afraid I misled you, my dear. I said my castle has the _way_ home. I never said you could _go _home."

"You—!" I gasp, my caution transforming into anger, "You had no intention of letting me leave!"

"Oh, of course not," he replies matter-of-factly. "You really thought I would keep my word? It seems you don't know as much about goblins as you led me to believe. Allow me be transparent: _Never_ trust a goblin." He smiles wickedly, "You can _never_ leave me now."

"No," I retort fiercely, eyes widening as the Spirit flares at the deception, "I think not!"

Without warning, I lunge forward with anger as my strength. I shoot a punch to his stomach, which he sidesteps. As I fall through, I use the momentum to spin a kick towards him, causing him to step back. _He's fast. _Quick to recover, I pivot on the foot just used to thrust a roundhouse kick in his direction. Flawlessly, he leans backward in evasion, using a gloved hand to throw my strike to the side.

Caught off guard, I am spun so that I face away from him. Without giving me a chance to retaliate, I feel Jareth take my dominant arm and twist it behind me. I cry out in surprise as stinging pain shoots up my arm into my shoulder. He grabs my other arm by the elbow, clamping it to my side. I try to wrench it free, but he locks the joint in place.

_I can't move! I'm trapped!_

"Why continue to resist, Christine?" he hisses with strained patience. "Since I know how you think, your stubbornness is futile."

"I prefer to think of it as a minor setback!" I snap.

I sense a smile before his expression becomes an inquiring one. "Curious…" he muses, shifting subjects. At my confusion, he elaborates, "You see me like the Phantom."

"What?" I say, my voice caught in my throat.

"You see me like the Phantom of the Opera. The tricks up my sleeve, the tension, the masquerade. And it is only fair you share _her_ namesake as well. Tell me, my angel…" Jareth tightens his grip, "when Sarah refused me, did you think 'Poor, unhappy Jareth,' or did you curse the thousands of infatuated fangirls who wished she had stayed with a monster like me?"

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Ah, I've got you now, haven't I?" He whispers in my ear, the close proximity sending shivers up my spine. "_You pity me!_"

Those three words cut through me like a knife.

Stunned, I feel numb, even to the pain which crackles across my frame like lightning.

I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. _He…I…_

"Think about it, Christine," he entreats me, "call your enemy by a name, and he will embody its essence because he knows it brings you fear. You see me as a monster like Erik? I'll show you just how frightening I can be!"

"…No." I manage slowly, my withered voice beginning to resound with strength. "Just…just because I _pity_ you…doesn't mean I want to be _with_ you. There is a difference! I—"

"Enough," Jareth interrupts, "I move the stars for no one! You are now mine, so _give up_."

"I refuse!" Spirit-infused adrenaline burns through me like scorching fire. With a cry, I twist away from his grasp by my hips, surprising him. With the precious seconds of freedom, I thrust my elbow into his solar plexus as hard as I can before turning to deliver a solid punch to the same target. As he stumbles back, I spring away to create distance, eyeing his movements warily.

Ire flashes across his features. "You contemptuous girl," Jareth growls with hatred, "why continue to defy me?"

Divinely-inspired words flow from my mouth, "News flash, pal! I already serve a King—God Almighty, and I am kin to His perfect Son, Jesus Christ!"

The Goblin King clenches his fists in effort to restrain his cold fury.

I continue, gaining courage through the Spirit's prompting. "You don't like the truth, do you? You saw what happened at the ball. That man was an agent sent by God to protect me, and he was just a taste of God's devotion to His daughter. The King will fight for His beloved. So _fine_, you win for now. But know this: no matter how terrible you are, no matter what you force me to be, I will forever be His. And as long as I belong to Him, _I_ will never stop fighting you, Jareth!"

When I finish, his face is unreadable. His eyes, however, never leave mine for an instant. I become aware of my heart thudding in my chest, pounding in my head. My hands are clenched into fists, so tightly I'm sure my nails have punctured the skin.

Tension weighs down upon us until I break contact and look to the side.

So be it.

I slowly turn and walk towards the exit. _If this fate—this eternal struggle—is Thy will, Lord, may You receive all of the glory._ I place my hand on the handle in acceptance.

"Stop."

Staying where I am, I turn to face my enemy. Although he remains silent, I can tell he is conflicted inside. _Can it be?_

"Is this the truth?" He finally manages to ask.

"Every word."

"Your God," he inquires, watching me carefully, "He…would be relentless in His pursuit?"

"You can count on it."

Jareth holds my gaze for a long time, searching, probing the depths of my certainty. Seeing that I am completely serious, he sighs, his rage evaporating.

_His confidence is gone, _I realize with cautious relief. _He doesn't want to keep me. Not anymore. _

"Please," I try again, "let me leave."

He looks at the clock, seeing there are only a few minutes left. "As you wish," he whispers, resigned. His tense posture dissolves as he sits down on the steps nearby.

Seeing him in his defeated state, I find I am filled with a compassion which could have only come from Christ.

_Go to him,_ the Spirit prompts gently.

I stand there in disbelief.

_Go. _He_ may have let you go, but _I_ am not finished here._

_You're the boss_. Obediently, I cross the room and sit beside the Goblin King. Silence fills the space between us.

I run my fingers through my hair, noticing he keeps his frozen gaze directed to the floor. I breathe in deeply to release the tension in my body. _God, speak to me, speak through me._

"Jareth," I admit, noting he doesn't look up, "I _do_ pity you because it seems you can never find any happiness. I'm sorry that…you've been alone all this time. I can only imagine what life has been like for you, but please try to understand me. To pity someone isn't the same as to love him, and neither is forcing someone against her will."

_God, where are you going with this?_

I glance at Jareth, who seems to be miles away.

_Forgive him, Christine, _I hear the Spirit whisper to my heart, _as I forgave you. _I draw in a shaky breath at these words. As I exhale, I set my jaw firmly. _Okay._

"Jareth," I declare, "let's start over."

He looks at me, baffled. "What do you mean?" he ventures guardedly.

_What _do _I mean? _I ask myself, just as surprised by my words. _I…I know exactly what I mean. Jesus would do this, which means I should too._ "Let bygones be bygones," I answer. "I am willing to put all of this behind us if you are. Somehow, I feel like this has all been a misunderstanding."

"What about your God? Would He accept me, too—just like that?"

"You seem more human than goblin to me."

Jareth releases a sigh that dispels his gloom. "Then there's hope for me yet," he mutters dryly. He waves me away, "Get out of here."

Even as he says this, I detect the hint of a smile. I rise and curtsey, much to Jareth's amusement. "As you wish!" I reply, before racing down the steps to the door.

As I'm about to turn the handle, a thought strikes me. "Oh," I say, turning back to look at him, "there is one last thing I think you should hear, above all else: Jesus Christ loves you, regardless of who you are, and He always will."

Sensing God is now satisfied, I pull the portal open and am engulfed in bright light.

* * *

I find I'm in my room. "Wow…" I murmur, sitting on my bed, "that was…absolutely amazing." I fall back in exhaustion, cradled by plush comfort. "Thank You, God."

I glance at the clock: one on the dot.

The window! I jump up, racing into the living room. To my surprise, I arrive to discover the previously smashed window is intact. Not sure what to believe, I wander back to my room in a daze.

"Did any of that really happen?" I ask aloud. I finger the end of the bookshelf with my Bibles when I notice something strange: One of them is missing. In its place sits Jareth's necklace, the chain neatly coiled underneath the pendant. _It would appear so. _

Picking the accessory up, I notice the gem is a sapphire. I go to my mirror, not surprised to see Jareth standing behind my reflection.

"Collateral?" I assume, holding the pendant up for him to see.

"For now," he replies matter-of-factly. "If I am to know more about you and your God, I need to read the Book He wrote."

I can't help but smile at these words. "Fair enough. Feel free to borrow any other materials you might need."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

We suddenly hear the garage door open and close.

"Mom and Dad are back!" I turn to leave. "Oh, and Jareth?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the adventure."

"It won't be the last," he answers with a wink.

As the Goblin King vanishes, I go to greet my parents.

"Why Christine! I'm surprised you're still up. Did you have a good time, dear?" Mom asks as I hug her.

"Oh, you know me, Mom! Every night's an adventure!"

THE END

* * *

Preview of Part 2…

…Tonight is Thursday; Mom and Dad have been invited to a political function. To my delight, I can stay home. After they leave, I settle for getting ahead on homework. In Shakespeare, we're reading _The Merchant of Venice_. It's not long, however, before I find my stomach growling.

I put _Venice_ down and heat up some soup, channel-surfing as I wait. After dinner, I return to my room. Now no longer caring to read, I lay on my bed, feeling sleepy. With my desk light providing a soft glow, I easily slip into dreamland.

"You're cute when you're sleeping, did you know that?"

I snap awake, finding Jareth's face inches away from mine. He flashes a goblin smile.

"Hello, my dear. I'm back."


End file.
